


wanna bet?

by kremissius



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremissius/pseuds/kremissius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she has that wicked grin and this lustful gaze; there's no way he'll win this fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna bet?

“wanna bet?” she asks, provocative, and her lopsided grin sends electric waves down his spine.

he chuckles and it sounds so loud but maybe it’s just the alcohol in his veins that makes everything more intense and real.

“what, that you’d beat me in a fight? never.”

she moves on top of him and he can see she drank as much as he did, because her breathing is a bit too quick and all her movements are too much —too quick, too hazy.

and she bends her lovely head and undoes her braid; suddenly he is surrounded by a sea of brown curls (she hates it but he wants her to keep it, it just means there’s more of her to touch).

“you don’t want to bet because you know you’ll lose”

she stumbles on the words, laughs a bit and he feels warmth overwhelming him just by looking at her.

“is that so?”

silence is her answer, but he notices her drunken smile as she starts untying his shirt.

it’s a slow rhythm, maker it’s so slow he can hear his heart beating faster, and her fingers leave burn on his skin. he doesn’t know if it’s her magic or something else. he never knew, with her, if it was magic or divine.

“first I’ll weaken you” she whispers softly, leaving light touches on his bare chest. she rolls her hips and he sees the fire reflecting on her skin, giving it red tones. blood lips, infinite eyes and forest hair, she looks like a goddess and his heart misses a beat —he doesn’t say anything, too afraid she might disappear (it has been his fear for so many years)

his abdomen receives her kiss in an explosion of sensuality that puts red on his cheeks and makes keres’ smile widens —he’s always been so ticklish.

she amorously presses her head against his chest;

“I’ll make you lose control”

her voice reverberates through his entire body and he finds himself shaking as she kisses, kisses and kisses him, rising up to his collarbone, stopping only to let her mouth flatter his skin. he wants to touch her, he wants to feel her so deeply —he hungrily starts unlacing her tunic.

“oh, I’ll make you plead…” it’s almost a moan as she lets her tongue wander along the freckled collarbone. he inhales her scent mixed with alcohol vapors. the heat is unbearable, he thinks, lava is running through his veins (and keres oh maker she slowly intoxicates him)

she finds the area just under his ear, on his neck, and the world has never seen something more sensual than the way her mouth bites at his flesh and sucks it, her body moving on top of him at a slow pace, dancing. he shakes when her hand caresses his abdomen and slowly goes down, down, down. alistair muffles his growl.

(please, please)

the whisper falls in his ear, a hushed secret: “then I’ll go for the kill”

she raises her back to look at him, eyes so full of desire and a wicked grin on her face; an empress, a goddess. he chuckles, and he asks, his voice low, rough from lust:

“are we still talking about battle?”

“why can’t it be both?”


End file.
